súcubo
by Zagala black
Summary: Darien Chiba un estudiante modelo ve su mundo de cabeza cuando una extraña presencia lo visita en las noches. Contiene Lemmon!
1. Días largos

hola chicas! estoy de vuelta en el ruedo, bueno de hecho esta es mi primera historia de sailor moon, así que espero que les agrade, es una idea original salida de mi loca cabezita.

los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro

Días largos

Qué día tan pesado había tenido, mis clases habían sido muy largas, mis practicas no lo fueron menos y mejor ni hablamos de mi trayecto a casa me había topado con un idiota de un auto color amarillo al que estuve a punto de partirle la cara, así que como era de esperarse inhale profundamente al entrar al estacionamiento debajo del edificio de mi departamento. Me baje del auto y lo cerré, camine entre los autos, entre al elevador presione el botón que me llevaría a mi anhelado departamento y apoye mi cuerpo en la pared mientras cerraba mis ojos y frotaba mi cien, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y suspire mientras caminaba por el pasillo color crema, metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, dios en verdad estaba cansado avente la pequeña mochila a el sillón y me deje derrumbar en otro, la cabeza me dolía, los ojos me escocían desde hacía varias noches que por más que lo intentaba no podía dormir una ansiedad inundaba mi cuerpo y por más que cerraba mis ojos no lograba conciliar el sueño , esto llevaba ya una semana y el resultado era obvio tenía un humor de perros.

Mi celular sonó, por el soundtrack de hallowen supe que era mi madre, rodé mis ojos lo que menos quería ahora era hablar con ella, desde hace 6 años cuando mi padre había muerto ella y yo sencillamente no podíamos convivir en paz así que supondré tomo la decisión más sana mudarse a otro estado y disfrutar su estado de repentina soltería dejándome solo en esta ciudad para hacer lo que me viniera en gana, lo que me resulto bastante conveniente pero debía aguantar sus continuas llamadas.

-hola madre- solté

-Darien, hasta que al fin contestas, estuve llamándote todo el dia-

-he estado ocupado madre- ya mencione que tenía un humor de perros- estuve en la escuela y

Sali muy tarde-

-bueno, quería decirte que…-la corte -madre estoy muy cansado y todavía tengo cosas que hacer luego hablamos- colgué.

Me levante del sillón tenía la ligera idea de comer algo así que fui a la cocina para prepárame algo. Termine de cenar y me fui directo al baño para darme una reparadora ducha, el agua caliente relajo mis rígidos músculos era sencillamente delicioso estar ahí. Salí de la ducha y tome la toalla color blanco para enredármela en la cintura y salir a mi habitación.

El sonido de mi celular me alerto un mensaje nuevo había llegado, sonreí al leerlo era de mi vecina; "¿_quieres compañía? Se me antoja follarte hasta el amanecer" _la idea me resulto tentadora. Mimet es la chica que vive un piso abajo, es una decoradora de interiores con la que suelo acostarme a veces, negué con la cabeza y avente el celular, quería descansar esta noche.

Encendí el televisor y me puse un bóxer negro me recosté en la cama sin meterme entre las sabanas, tome el control y sintonice un canal con una película que me resultara entretenida, termino la película y mire el reloj eran las 12: 23 a.m. apague el televisor, me metí a las sabanas color azul naval y me gire para dormirme. Mi departamento tenía una excelente vista de la ciudad y había dejado las cortinas abiertas de mi balcón, las luces dela ciudad ayudaban a relajarme, cerré mis ojos, baje mi respiración.

Volví a abrir mis ojos y mire el reloj en la mesita de noche eran la 1:30 a.m., intente volver a cerrarlos, me gire incomodo en mi cama, bufe molesto parecía llevar media hora intentando pero mire el reloj y solo habían pasado 10 minutos, desesperado me incorpore de la cama y fui hacia el balcón.

-otra noche más- susurre al aire.

Mi llegada a la universidad era la misma a diario siempre entraba a las 7:50, curso el 5 semestre de medicina y tengo el mejor promedio, mi padre había sido un prestigiado cardiólogo y yo quería seguir sus pasos. Estacione mi convertible color negro en el lugar de siempre, al bajar del carro unas chicas me miraron como si quisieran devorarme, yo sonreí de medio lado, entre en el edificio y me puse en camino para mi primera clase.

Mi día se me hizo eterno tal vez si había sido mala idea negarme a la propuesta de mimet ayer en la noche de todas formas no pude dormir, sería mejor si ocupara mi tiempo en algo.

-qué te pasa? Pareces ido- dijo Andrew mientras le daba una gran mordida a su sándwich de pavo

-no dormí bien anoche- respondí secamente.

-Y por lo que veo andas de pésimo humor- mire a mi amigo, llevaba 2 años de conocerlo y se podría decir que a pesar de llevarme con todo mundo en este lugar él era el único que en verdad me importaba.

-llevo una semana sin dormir bien – supongo que sobraba decir mas

Andrew me miró fijamente- no tienes ojeras- bebí un sorbo de mi café y sonreí – tal vez solo necesites un poco de relajación, ya sabes a veces estas tan tenso que aunque lo único que deseas es dormir no logras hacerlo por todo el estrés acumulado-

Mordí mi panino - alguna sugerencia-

-vamos esta noche a un bar, solos tu y yo y las miles de chicas urgidas de esta linda ciudad ¿Qué te parece mi idea?-alzo las cejas muy sugestivamente

-no lo se- algo en la idea no terminaba de gustarme y no es que fuera un santo que en su vida ha pisado uno de esos lugares, por el contrario es solo que no me daban ganas. Mire la cara de mi amigo, el en verdad quería ir de copas, suspire, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?- de acuerdo, pero volveremos temprano, es jueves y mañana tengo un examen importante-

-juevebes, hermano- dijo con su típica sonrisa de me salí con la mía.

Al entrar al bar lo primero que vi fue la barra atestada de gente, el lugar estaba muy lleno y las luces hacían ver todo aún más lleno de lo que realmente estaba- busquemos una mesa- le dije a Andrew.

Las practicas se me habían pasado volando, cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de salir y según lo acordado espere a Andrew en el estacionamiento del bar – que van a beber?- pregunto la mesera

-unas cervezas para empezar- dijo TAndrew mirando de arriba abajo a la camarera que dicho sea de paso no estaba de nada mal ver, la chica le sonrió y yo rodé mis ojos

–qué? Me miras como si hubiera matado a alguien- reí abiertamente, era noche de chicos después de todo.

No se cómo ni en qué momento pero nuestra mesa ya estaba llena de botellas, no todas eran de cerveza, una era de vodka y la otra de whisky, tres chicos se habían unido a nosotros y no parábamos de reír. Había una mesa de chicas al lado que cuando me di cuenta ya estaban sentadas con nosotros, comencé a charlar con una y luego en mi borrachera empecé a besarla, los chicos recién llegados pidieron otra ronda y yo estaba demasiado metido con mi nueva rubia amiga.

-¿de que color son tus ojos?- pregunto una chica de cabello oscuro

-azules-conteste, mientras sentía la mano de la rubia acariciando mi entrepierna por debajo de la mesa

–si pero son de un color raro, como azul oscuro o índigo, no lo se son muy lindos- dijo sonriéndome

-gracias- le dije sinceramente, tenía que agradecerle después de todo ella se había fijado en el detalle con esta luz de mierda que iluminaba el lugar.

Un apretón en mi entrepierna me saco de mis cavilaciones-quieres ir a otro lugar?- me dijo al oído la rubia, de la que aunque sé que me lo dijo no recordaba a ciencia cierta su nombre. No pude evitar sonreír, volví a besarla e iba a asentir cuando un fuerte dolor en la cabeza me descontrolo, el dolor era tan fuerte que lleve mis manos a mi cabeza apretándola como si eso fuera a calmarlo, el aire parecía demasiado pesado, era idea mía o el oxígeno de este lugar se estaba acabando, me pare y salí del lugar tan rápido como pude, al llegar al estacionamiento inhale aire muy profundamente , dándome cuenta que en verdad había dejado de respirar haya adentro. Poco a poco mi respiración se fue regularizando y el dolor cedió era obvio que el cansancio me acababa de pasar factura.

Decidí no volver al bar e irme a mi casa, le mande un mensaje a Andrew informándole y me puse en camino, estaba algo mareado y muy cansado, el sueño parecía vencerme a cada paso que daba, me metí al ascensor de mi edificio y casi me quedo dormido apoyado contra la pared del ascensor, el sonido de las puertas abriéndose me hicieron reaccionar.

Entre a mi departamento y me fui directamente a mi dormitorio, me quite la ropa como pude y me tire en la cama boca arriba, antes de dejarme vencer por el sueño mire mi reloj de noche, diablos era las 2:30 a.m. suspire y sentí cada musculo relajarse, me sentía muy cansado cerré los ojos sintiendo como caía en el letargo del sueño pero un aroma embriagador comenzó a llegar a mis fosas nasales, no pude reconocer el aroma pero este era sencillamente adictivo, cada vez era más fuerte, abrí los ojos e intente girar mi cabeza pero no pude, no podía hacerlo estaba paralizado de los pies a la cabeza, sentí una presión en el pecho, la desesperación me inundo, no podía respirar bien, intentaba moverme, abrir la boca, mover aunque sea un puto dedo pero me era imposible.

Intente tranquilizarme, pensar que me estaba pasando, parálisis del sueño eso era, diablos tenía que tranquilizarme, relajarme y poco a poca la parálisis se iría, quise respirar profundamente pero la presión instalada en mi pecho no me lo permitía, maldita sea, cerré mis ojos, y repetí como mantra " tranquilízate Darien, tranquilízate Darien…" la presión en mi pecho se volvió más fuerte y podía sentir el maldito aroma tan cerca mío que parecía que lo tenía encima, entonces sentí un frio de esos que calan los huesos y una mano, una maldita mano tocarme el abdomen, una escalofriante risa femenina se escuchó y quise abrir los ojos pero ya no pude, la mano parecía jugar de mi pecho a mi abdomen, en un sube y baja bastante cruel, no tenía camisa y podía sentir la larga uña siendo arrastrada por mi piel, intente recordar, si, en la parálisis del sueño se tenían alucinaciones visuales y auditivas aunque no recordaba que también fueran olfativas pero el cerebro era sumamente poderoso y me lo estaba demostrando, respire tanto como se me permitía y destense mi cuerpo lo más que pude y como si mi alucinación se burlara de mí, otra risa se escuchó.

Su mano dejo su juego y por un momento pensé que estaba logrando salir del trance hasta que la sentí nuevamente acariciando mi miembro, lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, Dios estaba comenzando a ponerme duro, sentí que bajaba el resorte del bóxer y pude sentir la suave y cálida mano cerrarse entorno a mí ya muy erecto miembro, temblé, no sé si de ansiedad por sentir más o de miedo a lo que estaba pasándome, el vaivén seguía de arriba abajo, podía sentir mi calor corporal aumentar y mi el palpitar agitado de mi corazón, empecé a sentir el movimiento cada vez más rápido, y mi cuerpo ardía, estaba intentando contener lo que venía pero era más fuerte que yo aun así resistía. El vaivén paro y yo agradecí al cielo, intente moverme pero sentí como una lengua acariciaba mi glande, una especie de gruñido salió de mi garganta, no pude contenerlo, que rayos me pasaba?, una boca succiono levemente la punta de mi pene mientras el vaivén aparecía de nuevo a un ritmo un poco más lento pero con más presión, los labios seguían succionando mi glande y haciendo círculos sobre mi muy necesitada piel, iba a venirme, estaba volviéndome loco, sentí llegar mi orgasmo tan intenso como ningún otro, maldita sea y yo ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Un abrumador sueño me inundo y sin más perdí la conciencia de todo.

Desperté, me estire y abrí los ojos, craso error, mi cabeza quería estallar, ¡Dios que horror, maldita cruda! Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, mire el reloj eran casi las ocho, maldición mi examen era hoy, me senté de un tirón pero sentí un mareo bastante feo y puse mis manos en la cama para apoyarme, me estabilice salte de la cama al baño y me arregle y salí del apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo.

Me estacione y baje del auto lo más aprisa que pude había perdido mi primera clase pero a la segunda apenas y llegaba, entre al salón y me senté en un asiento de hasta arriba lo que menos quería ahora era que el profesor se diera cuenta de mi maltrecho estado físico.

Divise a Andrew con la mirada pero no lo encontré, cese mis intentos cuando el profesor empezó a repartir los exámenes al llegar el mío sentí mi dolor de cabeza reaparecer con mayor ímpetu, mecanismos de enfermedad, bueno pues a darle después de todo esto me pasaba por idiota.

El color se me fue de la cara al escuchar al profesor Trevelyan decirme que un café y unas aspirinas no me sentarían nada mal, yo solo asentí como idiota y le susurre un no volverá a ocurrir profesor. Al salir del salón mire a Drew recargado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y con gafa oscura, seguramente el infeliz se la había seguido y tendría una cruda el doble de fea que la mía. Me reí que más me quedaba lo más difícil del día estaba hecho era viernes a si que no tenía prácticas.

-Y que tal te fue anoche?- pregunte mientras bebía mi muy cargado café, teníamos una hora libre así que fuimos a la cafetería para poder charlar, a quien engaño queríamos un lugar para ocultarnos del sol y poder tomar algo calientito, lo de la plática era pura escusa.

-¿Te refieres así tuve acción?- sus ojos cafés brillaron con intensidad y supe que la respuesta era afirmativa-pues no me fue nada mal con Charlotte-

-¿Charlotte?- pregunte no sabiendo cuál de ellas era

- la castaña alta, hermosa y bastante fogosa cabe decir- yo me reí – cualquiera hubiera sido fogosa para ti estabas sumamente ebrio- el me miro con cara de cómo puedes dudar.

-¿Por qué te saliste así anoche? Ni siquiera a avisaste que te ibas-

-Me dolió mucho la cabeza- Andrew me miro como incrédulo

-Estabas muy metido con la rubia y de pronto te sales sin decir palabra, ¿solo por un dolor de cabeza?-

-Bueno fue más que eso, ya sabes que no he podido dormir en noches, súmale a eso el dolor de cabeza, el estrés, el alcohol y agita- lo vi asentir y beber otro sorbo de café

-¿Entonces pudiste dormir bien anoche?- me quede pensando en la pregunta unos instantes, que había pasado anoche, los recuerdos de mi muy anormal noche llegaron a mí, entre la resaca y la escuela ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reparar en eso, ¿Qué rayos había pasado anoche?

Llegue a mi departamento cuando apenas empezaba a anochecer, había pasado al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba y me había detenido a comprar comida china.

La reseca había cedido después de 3 tazas de café y 2 aspirinas así que ahora tenía un hambre atroz. Deje las cosa en la barra de mi pequeña concina y saque la comida de su empaque, me dirigí hacia el televisor y me senté a ver la tele un buen rato.

Me estire estaba muy aburrido la película era malísima, apague el televisor y me fui al cuarto, diablos mi cuarto era un desastre, con todo regado y mi cama des tendida, había salido tan rápido esta mañana que no había tenido tiempo de nada.

Después de acomodar todo y darme un baño mire mi reloj eran las 10 de la noche, bastante temprano para tener sueño. Mi celular sonó.

-hola Mimet-

-_Chiba, vaya hasta que te dignas en hacerme caso- _ su voz sonó algo más aguda de lo normal

_-_yo siempre te hago caso Mimet, no se ha que viene tu comentario-

_-comenzaba a pensar que estabas evitándome-_

_-_por supuesto que no, es solo que he estado algo ocupado en estos días- no mentía, por lo menos no del todo

-_bien pues tendrás que recompensarme por tenerme tan abandonada- _ ya sabía como quería que la recompensara y claro, no me iba a negar.

- ¿y cómo quieres que te recompense?- dije bajando un par de octavas mi voz

-qué te parece si me llevas a bailar-

-¿Esta noche?- esperaba que respondiera que no, si quería salir con ella pero no hoy apenas acababa de pasar mi resaca

-Pues es viernes en la noche, que mejor noche para…- la corte- mejor mañana es sábado, también es un buen día además nos veríamos más temprano y aprovecharíamos mejor el tiempo- esto último lo dije sin ningún doble sentido aunque tal vez ella no lo tomo así por que escuche una pequeña risa.

- de acuerdo entonces mañana a las 8, en mi casa, sueña bien- dijo y colgó sin mas.

Aventé mi teléfono y me desplome en mi cama, quería dormir y no saber de mi hasta mañana, cerré mis ojos y me deje caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Mire mi reloj pasaban de las 2:30 a.m. cerré mis ojos pero el sueño se había ido, esfumado, desaparecido, me gire incomodo en más de una ocasión pero no conseguía nada, me sentía raro, ansioso creo que era la palabra más acertada, me gire boca arriba y mire el techo, al diablo el sueño voy a bañarme.

la noche paso lentamente, sin rastro de mi sueño,vi salir el sol, era bastante lindo ver que la ciudad comenzaba a cobrar vida, el aroma a café inundo mis fosas nasales, no había podido dormir en toda la noche así que esta sustancia me caía de maravilla. Me gire y entre al departamento, mire mi reloj me cambiaria y empezaría mi día según lo planeado, tal vez esta noche me vaya mejor.

Toque la puerta, ella me abrió sonriendo no pude evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza traía un vestido negro strapple bastante entallado que llegaba a más de medio muslo, ella era alta y delgada, no tendría una curvas de infarto, pero tenía una figura estilizada, con su cabello castaño suelto y lacio se veía elegante, como siempre.

-Hermosa- le dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias- al dar media vuelta decidí que definitivamente el vestido le quedaba perfecto

-pasa ponte cómodo, dame 5 minutos y estaré lista-.

Me adentre en el lugar, decorado exquisitamente, bueno tenía que ser así después de todo a eso se dedicaba. Me senté en el sillón no sé por qué pero me sentía un poco raro, ajeno al lugar a pesar de ya haber estado antes ahí en varias ocasiones.

-lista, nos vamos- tomo su bolso y salimos del apartamento, el trayecto al restaurante fue muy tranquilo con una plática de apenas un par de preguntas.

Había escogido un restaurante retirado del bullicio de la ciudad, situado a las afueras de la misma, un restaurante que ofrecía cierta intimidad a cada mesa, con poca iluminación, decorado con velas, las mesas estaban alejadas una de la otra y tocaban en su mayoría música blues, lo que le daba al lugar un aire muy íntimo a pesar de ser un sitio público.

Me estacione, baje del auto y le di la vuelta para abrir la puerta de Mimet, entramos y pedimos una mesa.

-es un lindo lugar- me dijo una vez que estuvimos acomodados en nuestra mesa

-Si lo es, vengo aquí desde hace algún tiempo-

-Oh vaya, eso sonó a que no soy la primera a la que traes –

-Dios Mimet , ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí? Claro que no y claro que tampoco conozco el hotel que queda a tan solo 3 cuadras de aquí- Mimet soltó una sonora carcajada

-lo peor es que se que es verdad- sonreí, el mesero llego con la carta y nos dispusimos a ordenar, ella eligió una ensalada y yo una pasta, la cena transcurrió amenamente entre risas, así era siempre con Mimet, relajado y casual.

-y bien, quieres decirme porque te negaste la otra noche? – yo puse cara de no entender mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi trago

-el viernes por la noche, mi mensaje- sujete la mano que tenía sobre la mesa y la oprimí un poco- lo siento, no tengo escusa, estaba muy cansado esa noche- termine mirándola fijamente

-Bien, no creas que lo olvidare tan fácilmente- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- no es usual que me dejen plantada- hizo un mohín

-lo sé- acaricie el dorso de su mano suavemente, acerque un poco mi silla a la de ella y le susurre- pienso recompensarte- acerque mi rostro

- ¿Cómo?- me dijo mirándome retadoramente

-como tú me lo pidas- la vi sonreír coquetamente, acerque aún más mi rostro y roce un poco sus labios, los entre abrió y yo juguetee con ellos sin llegar a besarla solo los acariciaba, iba a besarla cuando una dolorosa punzada en mi cabeza me hizo retroceder, mire a Mimet quien me regresaba la mirada extrañada

-lo siento, tengo que ir al baño- el dolor era demasiado, mis oídos zumbaban y sentía una presión en el pecho que me dificultaba la respiración, me levante de la silla

-te sientes bien- Mimet me tomo de la mano y me miro.

-si ahora vuelvo- ¡Dios la cabeza me estallaba! Camine hacia el baño lo más rápido que pude, el interior era mucho más claro así que cerré los ojos un instante para acostumbrarme.

Lentamente los fui abriendo, el dolor seguía, camine hacia los lavabos pero una punzada en mi pecho me hizo trastabillar, como pude llegue al lavabo, me agarre de él y apoye mi frente sobre mis manos ¡¿qué rayos estaba pasándome?! Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo pero al mismo tiempo llego hasta mis fosas nasales un aroma familiar, el mismo aroma de la otra noche, fácil de reconocer porque nunca había olido algo similar, inhale profundamente y empecé a sentir como mi pecho se iba aflojando y el dolor de mi cabeza disminuyendo, esta cosa era relajante y adictiva, tenía un efecto parecido a la droga, inhale nuevamente sintiendo mis músculos destensarse poco a poco, después de un par de segundos el dolor había desaparecido por completo.

Abrí mis ojos y levante el rostro, buscando la fuente de tal olor pero no la encontré, no había sido una alucinación, estaba despierto, me eche agua en la cara y me acomode la ropa, di un rápido vistazo otra vez por todo el lugar y salí de allí.

Mimet se veía impaciente y preocupada – siento la tardanza, últimamente me ha dado mucho dolor de cabeza, creo que he empezado a padecer migrañas- ella acaricio mi rostro

-te parece si nos vamos- .

Todo el camino fuimos en silencio, al salir del ascensor Mimet camino delante de mí y saco las llaves de su apartamento.

-lamento haber arruinado los planes- le dije sincero

-descuida ya abra otras oportunidades- me sonrió y luego me beso, era un beso tranquilo, cauto, la tome por la cintura y la acerque más a mi profundizando más el beso, adentrando mi lengua en su boca y haciendo que de su boca escapara un pequeño suspiro, sonreí contra sus labios y la apoye contra la puerta, ella empezó a jugar con mi cabello y a pegarse más a mí, me separe de ella

-abre la puerta- ordene, ella me miro picara y se giró para abrirla, de repente el aroma llego más fuerte que las veces anteriores y una horrible punzada en el lado derecho de mi cabeza me hicieron ver todo negro un instante, me apoye del marco de la puerta e inhale lo más profundamente que pude, el puto aromo inundo mis pulmones, por muy delicioso que fuese estaba empezando a odiarlo porque cada vez que lo sentía nada bueno pasaba.

-Mimet cariño, será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión- ella me miro un segundo con cara de ¡¿Qué?! Pero enseguida cambio su rostro y me dijo pegando su cuerpo a mí de forma sugerente

– ¿estás seguro?-

Claro que no lo estaba una parte de mi quería entrar a su departamento y hacer trizas ese vestido y todo prenda que hubiera debajo de él, la idea de decir que no y entrar a su departamento estaba ganado la partida pero una nueva punzada en mi cabeza me hizo desistir por completo

-lo siento, me odiare por esto pero no creo que sea buena idea esta noche-

Mimet hizo un puchero y me dio un último y casto beso - buenas noches, Chiba- la vi cerrar la puerta y suspire, no tenía ni la menor idea de que me había pasado.

Entre a mi departamento, mi cabeza estaba adolorida, deje las llaves sobre la barra de la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, la cita había sido un desastre, me sobe la cien, camine hacia mi habitación, un largo baño eso curaría cualquier mal que me aquejara.

El agua caliente sobre mi piel me hizo relajarme, el dolor se había esfumado y el mundo también, definitivo debería vivir bajo mi regadera, remembrando mi fallida noche fuera no pude evitar recordar el olor, realmente lo había sentido o había sido solo producto del dolor, había sido tan real, si claro, tan real como el sueño de la otra noche, ¡al diablo! Si seguía pensando en eso la cabeza iba a volver a dolerme. Termine de bañarme y salí hacia mi habitación, me puse un bóxer y me tire en mi cama a dormir o a intentarlo por lo menos porque algo me decía que no sería tarea fácil.


	2. sueños húmedos

Sueños húmedos

Mi domingo paso sin pena ni gloria, todo el día estuve en casa hice mi tarea, mis reportes de prácticas, lave mi ropa, lo dicho antes sin pena ni gloria, pero al llegar la noche, me sentía ansioso pensé que era el haber estado en casa todo el día pero bien sabía que no era así, sentía un vacío en todo el lugar, no sé, quería salir corriendo, logre dormirme ya muy entrada la madrugada y aquí estaba yo con una cara de zombie hambriento a mitad de una de las clases más aburridas y eso que la mayoría me encantaban.

-psss psss…Darien- volteé hacia atrás, Andrew estaba aún más aburrido que yo, era mi amigo y ponía empeño pero simplemente Psiquiatría no era lo suyo

-Mmm- conteste sin muchas ganas

– ¿vamos al bar después de clases?-

Y arriesgarme a que mediera otro raro episodio, no gracias!-paso- solté sin más y volví mi atención a la clase –Pierre Janet público su trabajo "la neurosis" en el año 1909 en donde se establece el concepto de "enfermedad funcional" – intentaba, de verdad que intentaba ponerle atención al profesor-

-Sonia me pregunto por ti, ¿en verdad no quieres salir hoy?-

-shhhh que no ves que intento ponerle atención a Simmons- Andrew dejo escapar una risita

-Dios creo que es la clase más aburrida que hemos tenido- el profesor volteo a ver hacia donde estábamos

-¿alguien puede decirme algún trastorno somato forme?- escuche decir al profesor

-cállate te va a escuchar y nos tendremos que tragar su monologo sobre el buen alumno- lo sentí sonreír

-no me cambies el tema Chiba, vamos con…-

-Sr. Furuhata , Sr. Chiba quisieran hacernos el favor de compartir su información con la clase- el profesor Simmons miraba a Drew directamente

-ohm, bueno- escuche titubear a Andrew

-la dimorfo fobia es un trastorno somato forme el cual consiste en una preocupación importante y fuera de lo normal por algún defecto percibido en las características físicas- respondí – Andrew y yo discutíamos sobre cuál de los trastornos decirle: trastorno de conversión, hipocondría, dolor somato forme, trastorno de somatización-

-vaya es bueno saber que alguien pone atención en la clase, Chiba- dijo Simmons – aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de usted, Sr Furuhata- volvió su mirada a todos y continuo con la clase.

Abrí la puerta y entre a mi amado departamento, hogar dulce hogar, deje mis cosas en el escritorio, me prepare un sándwich para cenar, no tenía mucho apetito, mientras cenaba revise algunos pendientes escolares. Me di un largo, largo baño y luego me dispuse a recostarme y ver la tele.

Después de un rato la tele me aburrió y la apague. Me gire y volteé a ver la pared, tenía sueño y empecé a sentir mis parpados muy pesados, pestañee un par de veces y entonces lo sentí, el aroma de la otra noche había comenzado a inundar la habitación, intente moverme pero ya no pude, maldije una y mil veces en mi mente.

Escuche la puerta del balcón abrirse, carajo no recordaba si le había puesto el pestillo a la puerta, me recrimine inmediatamente era casi imposible que alguien entrara por ahí estaba en el 7mo piso, pero el sonido había sido tan real inclusive podía sentir el viento en la habitación, escuche de nuevo el sonido de la puerta al correrse, la habían cerrado, lo admito tenía miedo ¿quién rayos había entrado?, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y un murmullo bajo muy bajo se escuchaba, no entendía bien lo que decía, parecía que era otro idioma. Pude sentir que la cama se sumió ante el peso de una persona y escuche mi nombre entren el murmullo, temblé, ¿en verdad había alguien conmigo? ¿En verdad era esto parte de la parálisis?

Mi desesperación aumento al sentir una mano acariciar mi brazo y jalarme de este para acomodarme boca arriba, cerré mis ojos por inercia dándome cuenta que era lo único que podía mover por voluntad propia. La mano acaricio mi pecho desnudo por unos segundos y luego sentí el peso salir de la cama aun podía sentir una mirada fija en mi ¡Dios era tan pesada!

-Darien- pude escuchar en un murmullo bastante cavernoso, dude en abrir mis ojos-Darien, abre los ojos, – la voz era tan sensual, incitaba, excitaba-mírame-.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente listo para enfrentarme a cualquier especie de visión pero lo que vi me dejo helado, una especie de neblina oscura a los pies de mi cama comenzó a rodearme y a ascender por mis pies cubriéndome casi en su totalidad. Ni siquiera intente moverme, me quede estático, la neblina tomo forma de la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto; de largo y ondulado cabello rubio como la misma noche, sus ojos eran de un azul claro y profundo, sus labios eran carnosos de color rojo sangre y su nívea piel de porcelana parecía tan suave.

Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, mirándome fijamente, me quede anonadado mirándola, era tan hermosa y sensual, esto era demasiado real para ser una simple alucinación, intente moverme recordando que en verdad si era así pero una risa bastante lobuna salió de su garganta y me hizo estremecer, era idea mía o se burlaba de mí, se acercó lentamente sin despegar sus hipnóticos ojos de los míos. Su fija mirada parecía devorarme, rozo mis labios, era una caricia muy suave, ella comenzó a mecerse lentamente haciendo un poquito más de presión en mis labios, su aliento era delicioso y el maldito olor me tenía en un estado aletargado, aunque hubiera podido moverme estaba seguro que ni siquiera lo intentaría.

Ella se incorporó sobre mí y pude observar su perfecta figura, su atuendo de color negro era de una tela tan fina, podía ver sus delicados senos parecían del tamaño ideal para llenar mi mano, su estrecha cintura que se iba ensanchando hasta su cadera, delineando la forma de una guitarra, sus piernas que parecían suaves pero al mismo tiempo se veían fuertes, tonificadas, era una diosa griega esculpida a mano. Dios en verdad debía amarme mucho para mandarme tan hermoso ángel y sin embargo sabía que distaba mucho de eso, tendría una figura ideal, un rostro angelical y un aroma alucinante pero toda ella despedía una esencia oscura, provocaba lujuria y deseo, llenaba de una ansiedad inexplicable el alma y el cuerpo, ¡odiaba no poder moverme!

si pudiera moverme arrancaría de un jalón esa maldita prenda de su cuerpo, estaba excitado ante la visión de ella sobre mí, se mecía tan lentamente que era desesperante, se acercó aún más a mí, rozando su nariz con la mía luego bajo hacia mis labios como si fuera a besarme, me frustre, en verdad deseaba que me besara en cambio se dirigió hacia mi cuello y pude sentir su cálida boca haciendo presión ahí, su húmeda lengua delineo el contorno de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi barbilla a la que le dio un pequeño mordisco, yo estaba como idiotizado, subió para poder rozar mis labios -bésame- demando y una fuerza increíble me arrastro hasta sus labios, ni siquiera lo pensé solo reaccione ante su orden.

Sentir sus suaves labios me hizo perder el control, era el beso más ardiente y apasionado que me hubieran dado, se sentía tan real !rayos esto no parecía una alucinación! aunque una parte de mi había abandonado esa idea hacia mucho, el beso empezó a volverse más intenso, ella profano mi boca de maestral forma, su lengua dominaba y sometía la mía a voluntad, acariciando, succionando, mordiendo a placer, sobra decir que yo me dejaba hacer lo que sea.  
Termino el beso de golpe, siseé por lo bajo, mi respiración era algo agitada, me hacía falta aire en los pulmones.

- acaríciame Darien- su sensual voz se escuchó mientras llevaba mis manos hacia su cintura, note entonces que ya podía moverme y por un momento cruzo por mi cabeza la idea de detener todo aquello y preguntar ¿quién diablos era ella? pero un nuevo ataque a mi boca acabo con todo intento por hacer algo al respecto, su beso era frenético, enloquecedor, fue entonces cuando mordió mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, gruñí.

- acaríciame - dijo sin separarse del todo de mis labios- vamos hazlo, sé que te mueres por tocarme- sus hermosos ojos azuless se clavaron en los míos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- mi voz sonaba un poco más ronca de lo normal.

Se movió sobre mí, restregando su cadera sobre mi erección, se acercó lentamente a mi oído y susurro – a ti-mordió levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego me beso mandando al carajo todo intento de mi parte por detenerla.

Acaricio mi pecho de arriba hacia abajo mientras continuaba ese meneíto que me tenía loco, no podía más, estaba excitado y frustrado, la tome por la nuca y la bese de forma fiera, adentrándome en su boca sin ningún preámbulo, mi lengua se enredó con la suya y mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, pase mis manos a lo largo de sus costados hasta llegar a su trasero, lo tome con fuerza presionándolo contra mi erección, ella enterró sus manos en mi cabello y yo comencé a besarle el cuello, su piel era muy suave, bese su hombro hasta donde lo permitía la delgada tela que la cubría – quiero tenerte dentro- su voz era un murmullo sensual-hazlo Darien, penétrame-.

¡Al cuerno todo!, la tome por la cintura y me gire para quedar encima, agarre la fina tela y la rasgue casi por completo para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo, mire sus pechos grandes y rosados y sin siquiera pensarlo me puse a besarlos, los succione como si fuera un bebe, su piel me sabia tan dulce, los pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca me hacían enloquecer aún más, termine de rasgar la tela y acune sus pechos en mis manos mientras besaba su abdomen, ella flexiono las piernas empujándome con ellas hacia arriba y atrapo mis labios, sentí sus manos en mi cadera y luego sobre mi ropa interior, la jalo y esta se rompió como si estuviera hecha de papel dejándome totalmente desnudo, me beso con mayor ímpetu y enredo sus piernas en mis caderas moviéndose contra ellas en una clara invitación para hundirme en ella, volví a besar sus pechos y lamí desde el valle de sus senos hasta su boca para besarla, ya no aguantaba, me posicione en su entrada y de un solo empujón me adentre en ella, gruñí, era tan cálido su interior, tan estrecho, comencé a moverme, ella correspondía moviendo sus caderas al compás de las mías, enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y me beso de forma demandante, mi respiración era entrecortada entre beso y beso apenas y podía conseguir un poco de aire que ella parecía no necesitar, la mire, ella no despegaba los ojos de mí, sus ojos desprendían un brillo anormal, se veía complacida con lo que estaba haciéndole, acaricio mi espalda con sus uñas- más rápido- me dijo dándome un beso- te necesito más profundo- su mirada destello, un maligno brillo había en ella y sin embargo no podía detenerme, no ahora que estaba tan profundamente enterrado en ella, lo tome de las piernas y las lleve a mis hombros y empecé a embestirla con más fuerza, era un vaivén poderoso, el sonido de mi cadera chocando contra la suya rezumbaba en el lugar, gemidos salían de su boca deleitándome.

Coloque mis manos a los lados ¡Dios! Era tan flexible sus rodillas estaban casi a la altura de su cabeza, ella comenzó a cerrarse alrededor de mi pene y yo sisee, si seguía iba a venirme, su interior se contrajo aún más, sentí sus manos en mis costados empujándome contra ella, lo sentía venir, arremetí con todo lo que tenía. Ver su cara gozando, sus gemidos en mi oído y su interior contrayéndose para mí, fue mi fin, el placer era indescriptible, sentí las sensaciones acumularse, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y un sonido ronco salió de mi garganta al momento que mi potente orgasmo llego, me vacié en su interior por completo.

Libere sus piernas y deje caer mi cuerpo sobre ella, descanse mi cabeza en su pecho, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, sentí sus manos acariciando mi cabeza y masajeando mi nuca, sentía que mis parpados pesaban una tonelada, quería preguntar, intentar hablar pero mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba cayendo en el letargo del sueño y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por no hacerlo, mis ojos iban cerrándose, siendo mi último pensamiento consiente que a pesar de estar recostado contra su pecho, no podía escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Desperté, la luz del sol me daba de lleno en la cara, me dolía todo el cuerpo, un malestar parecido al que te da cuando tienes gripe y haz pasado toda la noche con fiebre, me gire hacia la derecha evadiendo la luz del sol, probablemente era tarde pero me importaba un comino, estaba demasiado cansado.

Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse dispuesto a seguir durmiendo cuando escuche el repicar de mi celular, maldije en voz alta- bueno- dije con voz somnolienta

-Maldición Darien, ¿estabas dormido?- escuche la voz de Andrew al otro lado

-¿Qué hora es?- me estire en la cama, el roce de la sabanas sobre mi cuerpo desnudo me despabilo, un momento ¿estaba desnudo?

-son más de las 10, trae tu maldito trasero para acá, sino quieres perder tu calificación perfecta, Sr. Dormilón- lo escuche reír – senda juerga haz de haber tenido para quedarte dormito así-

-Cállate, ya salgo para haya- colgué sin más, y es que ¿Qué más le podía decir? "oh mano es que mi sueño erótico me dejo agotado" ya puedo escuchar la carcajada.

Me pare de la cama y me fui directo al baño, si intentaba hacerlo con una mujer real mi cabeza parecía querer estallar ¡ah pero que tal con una irreal! que sueño, había sido tan intenso, la perfecta amante, las imágenes se a galopaban en mi mente haciendo que una erección apareciera, ¡rayos! Me estaba volviendo un jodido pervertido, esto de la parálisis y los sueños húmedos sí que me afectaban, unte jabón con la esponja por mi pecho y piernas, luego comencé a tallar mi espalda pero un ardor hizo que me detuviera, lleve mi mano hasta donde estaba la molestia y pude sentir una herida, termine de bañarme a toda prisa y salí para verme en el espejo, mi mirada atónita se posó sobre las marcas en mi espalda, eran rasguños, marcados y profundos, los mismos que había hecho la mujer de mis sueños.

Entre al salón la clase había empezado hacía ya 10. Min., me cole silenciosamente y me senté en la primera butaca libre que encontré. El profesor hablaba y hablaba aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de mi intromisión, sin embargo mi cabeza no conseguía enfocarse en lo que estaba frente a mí, mil preguntas oscilaban en mi cabeza ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo? ¿Qué eran esas marcas y como me las había hecho? ¿Quién era ella? ¿En verdad había sido un sueño?

-vaya veo que llegaste a tiempo- la voz de Andrew, me trajo de vuelta al mundo

Un momento la clase ya había terminado – si- fue mi única respuesta

-¿Qué tienes pareces ido?- puso una mano frente a mí y la agito

-nada, vamos por un café- necesitaba algo de cafeína en mi sistema me sentía aturdido y cansado

Entramos en la cafetería de la universidad y buscamos una mesa, supuse que lo mejor seria despejar mi mente sobre esas preguntas y relajarme un poco, estaba realmente tenso

-¿y bien? –

-¿y bien qué?-lo mire mientras sorbía un poco de café

-¿me vas a decir a que se debe tu retraso y tu cara de enfermo a principios de semana?- la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro, de seguro se imaginaba que me había ido de borracho a quien sabe dónde y que había terminado encamado con quien sabe quién, ¡rayos! Hasta a mí me gustaría que eso fuera verdad.

-tengo gripa- dije con tono de desgano y Andrew me miro como si quisiera cortarme la cabeza

-eres de lo peor y dices ser mi amigo, te la pusiste en grande y ni siquiera me invitaste- su voz sonó algo dramática

Dejaría que pensara eso, lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de contarle algo que ni yo entendía-ya, ya tranquilízate prometo compensarte- a cuantas personas tenía que compensar y ni siquiera estamos a media semana.

Al salir de la universidad me presente para hacer mis prácticas, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer casi en estado automático, concentrándome sin hacerlo realmente, cuando por fin me vi liberado de mis deberes conduje por largo rato entre las calles, hasta llegar a un parque.

No me baje, sencillamente quería estar ahí un rato, lo de esta mañana me tenía absorto, me sentía confundido, podía pasar por un simple sueño, otra ves lo de la parálisis del sueño, después de todo muchos tenían alucinaciones de este tipo en ese lapso, pero los rasguños ¿Cómo me los había hecho? Además estaban los dolores de cabeza y aquel aroma que sentía a veces aun estando despierto, mi cabeza era un revoltijo.

Mi celular sonó- hola madre-

-¿Darien, como estas? Llevábamos días sin hablar-

Suspire antes de hablar – estoy bastante bien- mentí, que iba decirle creo que me estoy volviendo loco- ¿tu como estas?-

Mi madre y yo nunca hemos sido muy unidos, tenía 19 cuando resulto embarazada de mí, sobre mi padre no se mucho, mejor dicho nada, ella nunca me ha dicho, quien es o en donde lo conoció, lo poco que se es que ella estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo, no tenía gran apoyo de parte de nadie, luego se embarazo de mí y tuvo que dejar todo para criarme, su familia le dio por completo la espalda, así que estaba aún más sola que antes.

Uno pensaría que algo así uniría más a madre e hijo pero no fue así, me atendía y cuidaba pero por responsabilidad, su falta de cariño hacia mí era notoria. Cuando tenía 4 años conoció a Artemis Chiba quien se enamoró de mi madre y me dio su apellido, enseguida se convirtió en un padre para mí, él me quería, cuidaba y jugaba conmigo a pesar de tener una vida tan ajetreada por su trabajo, si alguna vez me regaño fue para darme una lección.

Todo esto afecto a mi madre haciendo que se portara un poco menos distante conmigo, por lo menos mientras él estaba cerca. Pero aun así era difícil para mi saber que un extraño sentía mas amor por mí que mi madre, en ausencia de él, ella se apartaba de mí lo más que podía y se portaba de forma seca conmigo, con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron un poco, si bien no tenía un sentimiento de amor hacia mí, por lo menos era de aceptación.

La vida se empeñó entonces en quitarnos la poca paz que habíamos disfrutado en estos años, Artemis murió cuando yo tenía 15 años, mi madre y yo estábamos destrozados y por un tiempo, intentamos vivir juntos, seguir siendo la familia que Artemis nos había hecho ser, pero no pudimos, si bien el dolor y la pena nos unieron en un principio al pasar el tiempo las peleas eran tan constantes, tan fuertes, que mi madre tomo la decisión más acertada de su vida, mandarme a estudiar lejos en un internado y desde entonces jamás hemos vuelto a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Me llama una vez por semana para averiguar sobre mi bienestar y si no me falta nada, nuestras llamadas siempre son igual de impersonales, aunque lo admito no me puedo quejar, jamás me falta dinero, inclusive puedo decir que gozo de una vida de lujos, gracias a lo que Arthur nos dejó y a que mi madre ha sabido administrarlo bien.

-bueno Darien, me alegra saber que está bien- escuche el ruido de autos, había salido a la calle

-si madre no te preocupes, aquí todo está igual- excepto porque estoy siendo acosado por una sensual y erótica alucinación.

-de acuerdo debo irme tengo trabajo, si te falta dinero a lo largo de la semana me llamas, adiós- la oí colgar, esa era mi mami.

Encendí el carro y me encamine hacia el departamento, no valía la pena seguir quemando mis neuronas de esa manera.

Una risa macabra me despertó, mi cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor mire hacia todos lados en la habitación, estaba iluminada tenuemente por las luces que se filtraban por la puerta del balcón aun con las cortinas corridas, mi corazón estaba acelerado ¿Qué rayo había sido eso? ¿Lo había soñado? Mire hacia mi reloj 2:30 a.m. me gire boca abajo, inhale profundamente y relaje mis músculos que sin darme cuenta había tensado al escuchar aquella risa, que empezaba a hacerse familiar.

Un frió de esos que calan huesos recorrió cada fibra de mi ser y su aroma llego a mis fosas, ¡esto no podía estarme pasando otra vez! Estaba despierto de eso no había duda ¿entonces como rayos era que podía sentirla sentada a horcajadas sobre mi mientras acariciaba mi espalda?

-lindas marcas- podía jurar que estaba sonriendo mientras las miraba

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunte antes de que ella nublara mi juicio

-esa pregunta ya la había contestado- dijo mientras me besaba la espalda- quieres que te lo recuerde- me mordió ligeramente un hombro

-quiero que me digas quien eres- la sentí bajar de mí, y salir de la cama

Me gire para verla estaba parada al pie de mi cama completamente desnuda. Se veía increíblemente sensual con su melena larga que llegaba a más de media espalda, sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, una sonrisa sensual se asomó en sus labios, sabía el efecto que tenía en mí.

-¿quieres que me marche?-

-no- no sabía que me había llevado a dar esa respuesta, sencillamente había salido de mi boca antes siquiera de pensarla- no te vayas yo solo quiero…- la vi subirse de nuevo a la cama y gatear hacia mí con la sensualidad de un felino, la visión me hizo perder el hilo de la oración.

Cuando llego hasta mi rostro, me beso larga y apasionadamente, la tome por la cintura y la gire para que quedara debajo de mi - ¿eres más que una alucinación verdad?- ella no contesto solo me dio una de esas sonrisas malignas y me beso con intensidad. ¡al diablo con todo! Si estaba volviéndome loco que mejor forma que esta.

Me senté en una silla mientras observaba mi habitación, el sol había salido apenas hace un par de horas, su aroma aunque débil aún seguía presente en el aire, mire mi cama, estaba hecha un desastre con manchas de sangre y semen por todos lados ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado anoche? Una lluvia de imágenes llego a mí, la sensación de estar tan fundido en ella, sobre, abajo y detrás de ella, mire mi hombro tenía una mordida muy marcada ¡rayos! Ella me la había hecho mientras estaba montada sobre mí, luego recordé los rasguños en mis antebrazos y que el escozor que sentía en mi espalda se debía a que había remarcado los arañazos en ella.

Talle mi rostro y lo enterré entre mis manos, estaba realmente frustrado, jodida suerte estaba volviéndome loco, sabía que esto no era normal, que ella no era real y aun así, tenía el deseo de que llegara la noche solo para poder volver a estar con ella, necesitaba conseguir ayuda y rápido.

hola chicas este es el segundo capitulo espero que les guste, como veran aqui ya aparece serena! espero sus comentarios que son el mayor aliciente para continuar esta historia

besos


End file.
